


I'm More Than Willing to Die

by Hamilton_stars



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Bottom Alexander Hamilton, Cabinet Meetings (Hamilton), Coming Out, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Gay, Gay Thomas Jefferson, M/M, Mutual Pining, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Pride Parades, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole, Top Thomas Jefferson, yeh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/Hamilton_stars
Summary: Alexander’s greasy, inky black hair was sprawled along his shoulders, he rarely put his hair up.His fingers shook as his breath hallowed. “Jefferson, you have the floor.” Washington nodded towards Jefferson.He closed his pant coat. He smirked confidently as he looked upon the room.He fixed his cuffs on his jacket and began to speak, all eyes were on him, yet he was only looking at Alexander, his dark brown eyes bleeding into Alexanders. He shifted uncomfortably and glared back at Jefferson.or, Years ago Thomas's wife passed away, which is when Alexander then came along and made his life a living hell, untill...
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Cabinet meeting 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had to make one of my own, I count find one that fit me

Spring of 2017, Washington was holding a Cabinet meeting about who should pay taxes

Virginia or America. There were two statements on both sides, Alexander Hamilton thought Virginia should pay for them.

Hamilton was an  American statesman, politician, legal scholar, military commander, lawyer, banker, and economist. Which he brags about his labels in nearly every disagreement. 

And Thomas Jefferson who thought America should pay forward. Jefferson was an American statesman, diplomat, lawyer, architect, philosopher. 

Both men disagreed and argued a lot. When Alexander was a few years younger than Jefferson, he had finished school fast and became a leader even faster. Jefferson despised that, he hated the kid. He spent years getting his degree and the 25-year-old kid just comes and gets babied by Washington.

_ Thomas was 28, he spent close to 6 years getting his degree. Alexander went to college when he was 17, he finished when he was 21. _

SO in total Alexander was babied and danced his way to the top, while Jefferson spent long nights with papers and mac and cheese. (It took me so long to do the math.)

_ Jefferson was 28 and Alexander was 25. _

“Secretary Jefferson. You believe America should pay its taxes and leave Virginia alone till next time, while Secretary Hamilton believes France should lend a helping hand and pay.” Washington implied looking towards the two men who were on separate sides of the room. 

Alexander’s greasy, inky black hair was sprawled along his shoulders, he rarely put his hair up. His fingers shook as his breath hallowed. “Jefferson, you have the floor.” Washington nodded towards Jefferson. He closed his pant coat. He smirked confidently as he looked upon the room. He fixed his cuffs on his jacket and began to speak, all eyes were on him, yet he was only looking at Alexander, his dark brown eyes stared into Alexanders. He shifted uncomfortably and glared back at Jefferson. 

“ Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. We fought for these ideals, we shouldn't settle for less. These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em.  But Hamilton forgets. His plan would have the government assume the state's debts. Now, place your bets as to who that benefits. The very seat of government where Hamilton sits

If New York's in debt, why should Virginia bear it? Uh, our debts are paid, I'm afraid. Don't tax the South 'cause we got it made in the shade. In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground. We create, you just wanna move our money around. This financial plan is an outrageous demand. Stand with me in the land of the free and pray to God we never see Hamilton's candidacy.

Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky

Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whisky.” Jefferson smirked as the people clapped.

“Very well-spoken Mr.Jefferson,” Washington nodded. “secretary Hamilton, your response.” 

Thomas then sat back down, Hamilton smiled standing up. 

“Thomas, that was a real nice declaration. Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation. Would you like to join us, or stay mellow? Doin' whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello?” The people laughed. Making Hamilton confidence boost while Thomas acted like he was 5 trying to argue back.

“If we assume the debts, the union gets a new line of credit, a financial diuretic

How do you not get it, if we're aggressive and competitive?

The union gets a boost, you'd rather give it a sedative? Don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it. You think I'm frightened of you, man?

We almost died in a trench. While you were off getting high with the French'' Jefferson wasn’t even listening to his bullshit at this point.

Alexander then sat down, so confident he had won. Until. “Mhm... Do you see this alexander? You don’t have the votes.” Madison sneered as he saw Alexander’s eyes widened. 

Alexander stormed off to Thomases office. “Your argument was pathetic, class D, I should have won, I spent weeks preparing that Jefferson!'' Alexander yelled. “Awe did poor baby Hamilton loses, awe ill tell them to go recount for you baby Alex” Thomas’s head was slightly sideways, smiling cockily. “Ugh, you’re an ass” alexander com[plained. “Kid can you cleave I have emails to read and send” Thomas looked at his computer. “Screw you Jefferson '' He yelled walking from Thomas's office, getting a few places from Lee and Burr. Thomas chuckled as the kid angrily pressed the elevator button.

  
Alexander all night couldn’t believe he lost to Jefferson. He and John went drink and that all Alex talked about. “Lexi, calm down you’ll win the next one, trust me” Josh smiled at his friend.    
“I’ll calm down when he stops being a prick. Ugh. I should talk to Washington” His words slurring over the Alcohol. John slept on Alexander’s bed while he fell asleep on the floor. They soon fell asleep after giggling about who can say the loudest ‘good night’ which ended up them whispering instead of yelling. 


	2. day drinking and pinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um.. yeh.. a bit of stuff happens here. It's 1 am so tell me if I misspelled something.

**Chapter 2**

  
  
  


“But Mr.Washington. I can’t just stand by when some ignorant asshole fucks everything up! I’m sorry but please. I should have won. Jefferson just knows how to catch the attention of the people my smiling his dumb stupid smile. Ugh.” he ranted. “Son-” He warned. “Not your son. I swear I spent nights doing research, and Jefferson come in here acting like he was in a musical, like it's not fair.” he sighed. “I understand Hamilton, next time I'm sure you’ll win” he reinsured. He then walked out of His office, going to his own. 

He slumped in his hair. He made a few phone calls here and there, looked over the paperwork. He read over his notes for hours, his plan should have worked. It’s all Jeffersons fault, he- he his smile, his perfect charm, his perfect southern acen- stop it, Alexander. Ugh. He sighed and shook his head. 

_ Knock, knock, knock _

  
  


“You can come in unless your name is Jeffershit,” he yelled towards the door. 

“Senator Hamilton, Mr.Adam needs you,” Madson said, quickly closing the door. He let out an exhausted sigh and he walked to Adams's office. He was his worst enemy, he’s a lot worse compared to Jefferson. 

“Mr.Garbage? You needed me.” he sighed as he walked into his office

“Hamilton. I need you to run and get us coffee,” he smirked,    
“Whos us?” 

“Jefferson, Madison, and I” he smugly smiled.

“No.” He coldly said. 

“One second.” He faked smiled as his phone rang, “mhm he’ll be right there” 

“Jefferson needs you in his office. Then go get the coffee.” he simply ended the sentence. 

He sighed, walking to the other man's office. 

“What do you want Jeffershit?” 

“Go get coffee.” 

“No.”

Thomas stood up and walked towards the Caribbean man. He slowly back into the wall. “Jefferson,” he said confused. 

He slightly pinned Alexander to the wall, “Mhm, Don't talk back darling, its a bad look. Now will you please go get me coffee” he lightly slurred as Hamilton blushed. Alexander could smell the hint of alcohol from Thomas. “Yes. I’ll go get the coffee for you Mr.Jefferson” he whispered, now Thomas had a finger to Alexander's chin, lightly lifting it to meet eye to eye. 

“Thanks, Lexi,” his dopy smile staying on his face as he watched Hamilton shyly leave.    
“I need to stop day drinking” he talked to himself as he slumped down into his chair. 

* * *

  
  


“What the shit was that…” Alexander's mind raced as he walked to the coffee shop down from the white house.


	3. Martha Jefferson...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill just post some pre written shit for my one ao3 reader :)

**Chapter 3**

He silently walked down to the coffee shop, his mind still thinking about what had happened.  
Should he tell Jefferson when he becomes sober? Should he tell someone? Use this to get him fired? Forget about it? - the 3rd one was in his mind for a while but he knew he couldn't do that to Jefferson. He decided to ignore it as he walked into the coffee shop. 

“Hello what can we do for you today?” a chirpy yet soft voice spoke.  
“Um.. can I get 3 all black coffees? I don't know what they want in them.” he smiled. She nodded and did her job. He grabbed the elastic band that was on his wrist and put his hair into a bun. A few of the strands of his greasy hair feel out, leaving a messy -yet- durable bun. 

“Sir your coffees” she handed him the dinks. He paid and went to a counter that had sugar and milk. He made all of the coffees as he likes to call it ‘Beyonce brown’ he made one a little darker for Adam’s he doesn’t deserve anything he smirked to himself.

He made them all sweet with 2 packets of sugar. He thought about spitting in Adams but knew he could get fired. 

  
He walked back to the office with 3 coffees. He walked to Madison’s office first. 

_Knock, knock_

“You can come in.” his voice shook the door. 

He opened the door, “Mr.Madison, I didn’t know what you liked so..” he looked at the man sitting as he dranks a sit. “Thank you, Mr.Hamilton. Here.” he handed him 5 bucks. 

He said goodbye as he left. He also hatted madison a little but he respected him.

He barged into Adams’s office not giving a damn. “I don’t care if you don’t like it. Drink it” he smiled and left.

He eagerly walked to Thomases office. He knocked then walked in. 

Thomas was leaning back on his hair with his eyes closed. 

“Here asshat, ill go get the Tylenol.” he sighed as he walked into the staff kitchen. Grabbing a pill from the container. He placed it on Thomas’s desk. 

He walked back into his own office, he finished his work slowly, not having any reason to go home early. He walked over to his bookshelf, “ah-ha!” His hand graced an old french 17-century book, they were hard to find these days but he was lucky to get the real one. 

He had read the book many times but he enjoyed it every time.  
The book was called. “Tite et Bérénice” 

He loved older books. He sat back down and read for hours. 

Thomas was still there getting his work done, he had slept the whole time. 

He decided the call his best friend Maddison.  
“Hello? Thomas are you alright?” he asked. 

“I’m okay, by the way, thanks for the pill, your amazing.” he yawned. 

“Um.. yeah. That’s wasn’t me, are you sure someone didn’t drug you?” he asked.

“Mhm, maybe it was burr, oh well anyways where are you?” he mumbled as he read over a paper. 

“I’m at home. Thomas, it’s 8 pm. Hurry and finish so we can have some wine.” 

“I’m okay mads, I’ve been drinking all day, I think I can lay off for tonight.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then, Have a good night Thomas, don’t be out too late,” he warned. 

“Okay.” then he hung up.

He sighed and picked up some documents hamilton had to sign. He opened the door and saw Alexander reading, his reading glasses lightly falling, his wavy black hair everywhere, his beautiful eyes lost in the book... Forget the last part…

“Hamilton? What are you still doing here?” he asked, he quickly looked up and shyly closed his book. “I wasn’t looking at the time, I’m just reading, why are you still here?” he asked taking off his glasses. “Um... I was doing a project all day…” he lied, “mhm, and would this project be sleeping” he smirked at the now lightly flustered Jefferson. “Shit” he mumbled, “here sign these then give them to Washington.” he shook his head as he remembers why he came in there. 

“What if this for exactly?” His perfect eyes squinted as he stared at Jefferson. 

“It’s just a document lee needs to for some shit.”

“How do you mean?” he asked looking over the paper.

“It’s for his stupid peanut allergy, saying that he can sue us if we brought them near him. You know him he acts like a child.” he rolled his eyes. “Now sign it, I was supposed to give it to him today” 

“Mhm… ok.” He shrugged as he signed the paper.

“I should head home” Thomas sighed as he turned around to leave. 

“See you soon asshat.” hamilton sneered as he packs up his work in his briefcase.

Thomas drove home in silence. The silence reminds him of Martha. She loved silence in the car.

Oh, how he _missed_ her - no - he misses her. 

She was sick. For a long time, the same year Alexander got hired she died. 

_Don't cry. Don't cry. You're alright._

He told himself, yet a few tears fell. Fuck. He pulled into his driveway, he closed his eyes and let his head fall into the headrest. Martha was beautiful. She had wavy brown hair, it was always so soft and lengthy. Soft light brown skin. She never frowned. Oh god did Thomas miss her. 

His mind went to clips of them together. Jefferson was always free and goofy when he was around her. Once in December it froze, they walked to the park to ice skate, at the time he was new to ice skating so when he fell he laughed, he was so happy. So so happy. 

Now he goes alone, he smiles sadly at the memories of them. He wiped his tears and walked inside his home. It was big but empty. He planed on filling it with children. 

He sighed and walked to his kitchen. He warmed up some macaroni for himself.  
He ate then fell asleep. He was never really over Martha, he found it hard to find love after what happened. He decided it was best to be single, so he put all his focus on his work...


	4. damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i have nothing better to do than write and cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, tell me if i misspelled something

**Chapter 4**

**Few weeks past**

“Hey John are you coming over?” he asked over the phone. 

“Erm, not tonight, sorry ham, Logan and I have dinner reservation. Does next week sound good?” John spoke softly. 

“Yeah of course don't wanna keep you too love birds waiting, bye love you” he smiled even though john couldn't see him. “Love you too, bye.” they hung up.

He sighed not knowing what to do for the rest of the day. 

He saw something that caught his eye. On one of the documents he has he noticed how he could surely win something. He just needed apovle. He first walked to Burr's home.    
Burr opened the door wondering why his associate came to his home on a weekend. 

“Mr.Hamilton, what brings you here?” he asks. 

He tells him about his plan and disagrees but tell’s him if he changes some points maybe he'll reconsider. This didn't really take a toll on Alex that much, Burr was a lower position and he was just there, so he could care less.

He went to Lee’s and he agreed. Now it was time for Jefferson. 

He knocked and one of his maidens answered. That rich bastard. 

She let him in after 3 minutes of talking. “He's in his study Mr.Hamilton” she told him.   
He nodded and looked around for the room she told him to go to. He finally found the right one.    
His eyes windern at his library. Books on books. He looked like a five year old that was told he could have iscream… 

“What do you want Hamilton, I'm trying to read.” he rolled his eyes. 

“Um.. i have a plan i wanted to show… is that “Art Poptique” oh my” he looked around the very rich smelling room.

“Hamilton. You wanted to show me something? If you're just going to loath over my books you can leave.” he rubbed his temples. 

“Fuck you. Anyways, so i have this plan for a new line of government….” he went on and on about his plan. “Mhm.. I don't see how that would work that's a stupid plan on your behalf, a little disappointing your going for a new low…” he argued.    
Alex stared at Jefferson, not speaking just glaring at him as if he said something wrong. 

“Mhm? Cat got your tongue? I see.. I've made you speechless.” he smirked to himself. 

His face flushed and he grabbed his paper and walked out of the study. “Damn” he said, seeing as he only had one signature. Lee. He walked out of Thomas' big ass house. Sighing as he knew this wouldn't get anywhere.


	5. Thomas... Not Jefferson.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little bit of Thomas in this one.   
>  Jefferson finally gives in a little,

**Chapter 5**

  
  


“Hamilton and Jefferson would two will stop the bickering and work together. You my boys at the best lawyers here, and know how to argue your way out of things. If i hear more then 4 complaints from Judy then you’ll be written up, and whatever i feel like. Understand? 

I don't think 5 days will be that hard. But no bickering at work, do that in your own homes. You hear me?” Washington looked at the two grown men in his office.    
  


“Hold on, who's judy?” Alexander asked puzzled. 

“Our assistant, she complains about you two all the time.” he shook his head as he took off his glasses. 

“HOLD ON. If we have an assistant, why am I forced to get coffee?” Hamilton practically yelled at jefferson. “I'm the politician, legal scholar, military commander, lawyer, banker, and economist. Why should I get coffee?

  
“Because if she's gone then I don't have an assistant. Just deal with it.” he shrugged. 

Hamilton shook his head in disbelief and looked back at an angry Washington. 

“It starts today. Now leave” 

They both left mumbing insults under their breath to each other. 

He ran his lanky fingers through his curly hair. He knew he could do this if it was with someone normal and wouldn't bicker nor argue/ But Alexander was polar opposite from him and always had to argue. 

Alexander always wondered how his hair would feel. Maybe cloud-like. 

Alex's mind wondered back to a few weeks ago. He liked it, maybe a little. But did not admit it to himself. Because alcohol can do things to you. He knew most. He kissed his best friend, John was sober so he remembered it vividly. Did he have feelings for his best friend in the past - yes. Yes he did. But John was in love with someone else. He was happy for him, truly. He just wished it was himself. 

He decided to text eliza. She was always there for Alex even when he was alone. He was grateful for her. Truly. 

* * *

_ Ham4ham  _ \-  Hey liza, how is it going?

_ Lizzza  _ \- hey al, it's going great! Have you been eating? Are you okay? Did you get enough sleep? I have an extra sandwich if you want it? 

_ Ham4ham _ \- Im okay liza, Thank you. You're always so caring but I could take the offer on the sandwich. 

_ Lizzza  _ \- I'm on my way.

* * *

He chuckled at the woman, he loved how she cared. 

They worked in the same building but she worked as the assistant to the president. She was always there if he needed her for anything. She had a glow to her. It lit up anyone's mood. She was in Alexander's office within seconds. 

“I don't want you to be hungry. And I heard about the agreement you made with Washington.. Owch.”

“Yep.. I wanna strangle him. Liza, how am I going to get through a whole week without wanting to yell at him. “ he clenched his fist as he ate the sandwich. 

“Mhm. Maybe just try to talk to him and make an agreement. Try to communicate well, `` she smiled, which made Alexander relax. She was right. Thomas was surely going to agree, at the risk of their jobs at hand of course he will.

She left when their break was over. His month now being dry he went to the break room to get a plastic cup of water. 

He saw Jefferson and Madison eating lunch together. Jefferson stared at Alexander the whole time and watched him leave.

“What was that about?” James asked. “Mhm nothing, Washington paired us up to make a report and shit. I usually get paired with Burr but guess not this year” he groaned and wiped this face with his rough yet soft hands. Maddison nodded.

He knew his best friend had a bit of a thing for alex. One night while Jefferson got drunk off of too much while he mumbled it to maddison. “Ohhhh alexander. mhm? He's a cutie.” Jefferson drinking blirt out. James never said anything about that night, he didn't tell Jefferson nor told anyone. It was his secret. He hoped for Jefferson to tell him when he's sober and knows what left from right is.

He sighed and patted Jefferson's back as he stood to throw out his empty water. His allergies were acting up again. “Are you getting sick again?” Jefferson asked, he frowned slightly as his friend. “No. I'm doing alright for now, lets go. We have work to do. And you have an assignment with Hamilton.” he smiled at his relentless friend. “I love you jeremy, I swear to god if he gets me fired.” 

“You’ll be fine. Now come one before Mr.Peanut Lee comes in here and sees you eat a peanut butter and jelly.

He laughed and walked back to his office. An envelope and 1 lightly clord green paper on his desk. Oh how he hated green. He liked purple. It was more elegant.

He opened the envelope first. Inside was a letter from Laff. 

_ Who the hell sends letters anymore? And laff works in France, just sending a message would be easier. _

He spoke out loud, ratherly to himself. The leffer was in french. Fuck. He didn't know french. But who did? He walked to Hamilton's office and knocked, he opened the door not waiting for a response. 

“here , translate.” he tossed the letter. 

“Ass” he grumbled reading over the paper. 

“Read it to me, don't give me a hall ass summary.”

He sighed deeply.

* * *

“Dear thomas,

Thank you for being so patent. It hasn't been easy over here. Many have died. Many have lost their loved ones. Which sadly reminded me of you, my dear Thomas.

The weather is getting better. I hope to see you soon my friend.    
They're finally letting people leave this horrid town. I would be sad to leave the county, but happy to be back home. It's been too long. Hopefully we can arrange something and as you wired people say, catch up. I hope to meet up with my other friends as well and maybe we can all get together, maybe for drinks.

We’ll discuss more on this topic later when I arrive. 

I will arrive at noon on April 22. See you soon my friend. 

\- Lafayette”

* * *

“Thank you Hamilton.” Jefferson slightly smiled as he took back the french note.    
“Mhm, I didn't know you knew laff,” Alexander pointed out. 

“Yes we met in France 5 years ago. I knew the language once but now it’s foreign to me i suppose. When Lafayette left there was no need to study it anymore.” he sighed. 

“I see. Well thank you Jefferson, I suppose we should start on our assignment tomorrow, if that's alright” he smiled. He enjoyed this jefferson he didn't particularly seem like Jefferson though, maybe this was Thomas. The true Thomas. The one without a hard shell.

“Tomorrow sounds pleasant. See you around then Shorty.” he smirked and he walked out. The nickname didn't faze hamilton. He particularly didn't care at the moment. 

He was just starstucked he and Jefferson finally had a conversation without ripping each other's heads off. It felt illegal, to say the least. 

He enjoyed Thomas. Not Jefferson. 


	6. Pride Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeh.  
> Its not pride month but i wanted to write this for funzies!!!  
> Your loved and your valid!

**Chapter 6**

  
  


Pride month Alexander's favorite month. This year he was finally going to attend the praid. He had come out just last year to most people, and was proud to say it when people asked. He had asked Washington beforehand, he said yes. But he had to make sure his part of the project was completed for that day. 

“Jefferson, I won't be here tomorrow. I've done yesterday's part though.” Alexander handed him his completed side of the project.

“And where would you be?” he raised an eyebrow. 

“To the pride parade.” he stated. Jefferson totally forgot that the parade was that week. He usually takes the day off. He wasn't out to people, except Madison. 

“Mhm i see. Alright then.” he mumbled to Alex as he looked through his papers.

“Oh here! Lee wanted you to sign this also. Its for his stupid peanut allergy, he saying we cant talk to him if we have eaten a peanut.” he rolled his eyes.

“Fuck him, i ain't signing that shit.” 

“Alright. We should fill his room with hidden peanuts, let's see if he finds them” thomas laughs at his joke. Alex flushes a pink as Thomas laughs. Thomas always had an attractive laugh.

They ended up throwing the paper away, and Alex went home at 6pm. And Thomas stayed to finish tomorrow's side of the project, he was going to call in sick.

He went home and grabbed a box. Inside the box was a pride flag, tie dye rainbow shirt. Rainbow converse. He never showed this box to anyone.

There were a few fake flower hair clips. In rainbow colors. 

He smiled as he ran his finger over the hair clips.

  
  


**(the next morning)**

  
  


Alexander woke up from the sound of his alarm.

He got up and took a nice warm shower. He looked in his closet and found a few hand held pride flags, a black shirt with a rainbow on it. He found some pride flag socks and red shoes. He grabs some makeup from his back closet, he never uses it, he just likes to put it on lawrence. He carefully made his eye shadow like a rainbow, he placed glitter along his cheekbones, when he was satisfied he put on his clothes, the black shirt and some red shorts.

He called Lawrence to ask if he and his boyfriend are going, and told them they could meet each other there. He grabbed his hand held flags and drove downtown. 

The Parade was already starting, he found Lawrence and Logan pretty quickly. Their plan was to stick together. 

There were a lot of people there to support and to watch the parade. 

There was music playing, people screaming, people cheering, just everything.

Thomas carefully placed the clips in his hair. He had called in sick and Mr.washington let him stay home. He got ready and drove to the parade. There was no way in hell Alex could see him, there were loads of people. He joined the crowd and Held the pride flag proudly above him. The flag waved in the June wind.

He hasn't felt this happy in a while. 

There were people with their partners walking, old folks to young kids, everyone was there. All colors, all lifestyles,all religions, all sexualitys, all were welcomed there.

Bubbles and rainbow confetti were popped and blown on them. A few people commented on Jefferson's hair, and his shoes. 

Alexander then spots a familiar floof of hair. It reminded himself of Thomas, but he knew his mind was playing tricks.

Alex tried to see the face but peoples flags prevented that. 

He accidentally bumped into someone and dropped his flag. He apologises and bent down. “Oh her-” Jefferson grabbed the small flag and held it out. He looked at the face. Alexanders to be exact. “T-thomas, thank you” he looked into thomases eyes. 

“I um.. I should get going..” Thomas stutterd embarrassed. His enemy saw him. At a pride parade. Of if hell could talk. “No no, hey it's alright. Do you wanna walk with us?” he smiled at Jefferson. Yes he hated him but he felt bad.”

“Um.. sure. Whos us though.” he bit his lip nervously. He has a strong ego, yes, but right now he didn't. “Just Lawrence and his boyfriend.” 

He nodded and they catched up to John.    
“John, is it alright if thomas walks with us?” he smiled.

He eyed him nervously but still agreed.

It was wired for a few minutes They soon started to get hype, they feed off of others energies and they walked gay and proud. Cheering, waving.    
Alex couldn't help but stare at Thomas. Thomas caught on a couple of times and they locked eyes. God who knew you could catch feels for your enemy so fast.

As they walked Thomas grabbed Alexander's hand. He held it as they continued walking. Alex as red, crimson red as Thomas held his hand, they continued to walk and support.

Lawrence smiles as he sees them hold hands. 

He whispers to Logan and they agree to go eat. 

“Alex, we're going to look around and find something to eat. I hope you guys have fun” he winks and alex blushes. 

“Hey wanna go get some water, and maybe something to eat?” Thomas asked.

Alex moaned at the thought “i'm so hungry, yes please” They left the parade and got in thomas car. “Holy shit. Your car is so nice” his eyes widened as he fingers glided over the leather.

“You're cute. Where do you wanna go eat?” he smiled. Alex but his finger to his lips, and humed, “MHMMM. How about chick-fil-a “ he smiled. 

“Sure” he chuckled. “I like your hair clips. You look cute with them, because your hair is puffy” Thomas blushes. "hurry i'm hungry" he wines. 

"we're almost there kid, calm down" he chuckles.   
  
  


\-----

(more on the next chapter)


	7. drunkin idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um. yeh. short but yeh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk if something is off, also sorry its short im in school rn

**Chapter 7**

  
  


“Holy shit. 7 siblings? Are you to youngest” giggled a very drunk Alexander. 

After getting lunch, and Alex getting 5 things off the menu, they decided to go to the bar. “Yup, and guess what” Thomas asked, raising his eyebrows, high. 

“What?? What is it?” Alexander's eyes widened.

“Come here, it's a secret” he mumbled finishing his 2nd drink. Alex turned his head so his ear was facing Thomas. He leaned in and Tomas whispered “i'm the oldest” 

His eyes widened and he looked back at the curly haired man. “Holy shit, really?” 

Thomas hazily nodded. Alexander couldn't help but stare at thomas's hair, how it bounced with his head, stop it alexander. “Well Thomas it's been fun. I had a good day with you, we should hang out more, and set aside our differences,” he smiled as he rubbed his eye juices with his hand. “It has. Maybe we can arrange a diner, i can also bring mads.” he mumbled, loud enough for Alex to hear. “Shit, well i gotta go, i'll tell someone to pick you up” he stood up looking at his phone. Lafayette was waiting in the car already. 

“Heyy laffffff” he slurred dragging out the L for way to long. He shook his head, “Mon ami, why would you get drunk alone? You know it's dangerous.'' His mothering instinct was so interrogated. obviously. 

“I wasn't alone. Jefferson was with me. He told me a secret..” he said closing his eyes, the street lights were hurting his eyes. “Jefferson? What did he tell you Alex?” 

“Promise you won't tell anyone” he asked. “Promise” he mumbled a response. 

  
“He has 7 siblings, and he is the oldest” he gasped at his own news. 

Laf rolled his eyes, “does he have a ride home?” he asked. “Hmm no. I was thinking we could call burr” he sank into the seat. He sighed as they arrived at Lafayette apartment. “Go to sleep wherever. I have to call burr.” Alex found a spot on the floor next to the couch. 

“Um.. hey burr.” Laf cringed over the phone. He hated burr, but he knew the only way was to be nice. “Hello Lafayette. Any reason you're calling me?” he asked in a monotone voice. “Mr.Jefferson got drunk, he was with one of my friends, and he needs a ride home. I was asking to see if you can drive him.” 

“Sure where is he at?” “the bar, the one near the mall, thank you burr.” 

He hung up the phone and went to bed. 

  
  


**_(Oh and I forgot to mention, Thomas changed back into jeans and a regular shirt._ **

**_SO normal wear. And John's boyfriend took Alexander's car back to Hamilton house.)_ **

  
  


“Hello Jefferson. I see you've let yourself go.” he looked at Thomas's more than frizzy hair. The clips were difficult to take out. “Burr.” he sighed. 

“Wait where are we going?” he looked around at the unfamiliar place.

“My house.” he simply said. Thomas mentally cringed at this. 

“Just take me home. I'm fine” 

“You don't have a car, and you're drunk. I’ll just drive you back tomorrow.” 

He relentlessly agreed. He fell asleep on his couch. Too drunk to care.


	8. cabinet meeting

Thomas once again won the cabinet meeting. Alex had spent the last 35 hours doing research without sleep, he was tired. As everyone left the meeting room he let his head fall on the wooden desk. He wanted to cry. He just wanted sleep. He sighed heavily as he left and drove home.

Jefferson emailed him about losing and telling him to do more work then he could win. Alexander shaked his head, he knew jefferson was the last person to study and do work. He called John to let him know what happend, He told Alex he felt bad and if he wanted to come over for diner. Alexander couldn't pass an opportunity to have a free meal. During diner Alexander forced himself not to think about Jefferson and not you reason you may think. Alexander remembered some part of the pride day parade. He brushed remembering the Tall male in butterfly clips. 

"what's got you all blushy? Thinking about jefferson?" John asked with a coy smile on his face. Alexander face went a little more red, he stuttered out "no, why would you think that?" 

"for years, when ever your talking about him, even when your mad at him you fiddle/ fidget with the pride bracelet. awe does hammy have a crush?" John joked. "no stop, and your making things up, i barely touch the bracelet." he tried to reason. 

the bracelet alexander has on his left wrist.

They never went back to the conversation that night, per Alexander request. "see you soon John, love you, tell Logan i said hi!" he yelled as he walk out the restaurant and to his car. 

He sighed as he drove home. Another long day without a plot.

* * *

Pov Thomas

I finish eating my breakfast, boring old toase. The house is quiet, i've always hated the quiet. Reminds me of Martha. I let out an shaky sad sigh and grab my keys. 

"hey asshat" god please, i can't deal with this today. Alexander please just leave. "what" i respond trying my best not to crack, lucky he doesn't notice and he starts talking about a business plan. 

"did you turn in our assignment in the first place?" i sigh rubbing my eyes, i just want to go home. Think about my beautiful Martha, but i'm stuck here with Alexander. She was just like him, always wanted to be right, and i let her and at the end of the day we would forget anything even happened, we would lay down on the bed and close our eyes in comfortable silence. Alexander soon leaves, i rest my hands over my eyes, hiding from myself at this point. I suppose. We all were called in for a conference meeting. I pull my hair into ponytail makeshift. I was forced to sit next to alexander per Washington's request. During the whole time Alexander stared at me. When we all walked out of the room I looked towards Hamilton. 

"What id your problem, did anyone ever teach you it's rude and wrong to stare?" Which he simply stated. "you look like Laff with you hair like that" he shrugged his shoulders and left the hall.

I go to the restrooms, which is a place i never go to because i have a perfectly 3 clean restrooms at home. I look at myself and lugh. "i do look like that french goose." i mumble and walk to my given office.

,..

i sit in the break room with Madison, He has homemade rice and i have a tuna sandwich. Some days we talk and sometimes only the presence of each other helps. 

"how's your son?" i ask, surprising myself, but yet i was interested. He puts down his fork and wipes his mouth. "He's good, high school is troubling but he's learning. He said he wants to be in the army, John always surprises me." he smiles to himself, he always was a big softie when it came to his wife and his son. "that's good to hear, tell Dolly i said hello." He nodded as we stood up and clean the table. I fixed my coat always said i was born in the wrong decade, I loved the fashion they had 100 years ago. Alexander dresses similar, maybe a few years younger than my style but pretty similar, Most people wore business cloth as they call it and the interns wear a white shirt with black slacks and a tie.

* * *

Alexanders pov: (nsfw, talks about sex and shit in that category, nothing happens tho, not yet;)

Fuck im horny. I have 6 more hours of work. Fuck. Ok, its okay. Just think of your 5th grade... Jefferson... Fuck that made it worse, My mind keeps on going to Jefferson. But Jefferson without a shirt on.. I need to stop.. Lets just go home.. And take a quick shower,,,

I tell the front desk i'm on break,i speed home and i ditch my clothes, This never happens anymore, i grew out of that horny just a thought fae in school. Now actions and shit do it but here i am now, in a clod ass shower, I could always masterbate but i havent had sex or anything in a little while and i would be too fucking sensitive and loud and my neighbours don't wanna hear that. 

I get out the shower and put on clean clothes, I drive back to work and go to my office. 

Knock, Knock

Its madison, by the hard by the knocks i know who it is."Come in Madison. Is there anything you need?" i ask and he walks in. "Once again, He needs you to sign this, Its Lee forcing us to agree by his rules." he says bordly. I sign and get handed the paper. I pull out a draw and pull out matches, I light one and set fire to the paper. Me and Madison watch the flames dye the paper a black. When it was almost gone i blew the fame out. I handed the paper back to madison and smiled. He let out a airy laugh and nodded heading out the door. That felt nice. Tomorrow i should bring a peanut butter chocolate cake...


	9. Drunk

It was noticeable that Thomas was drunk during work. His smirk was sloppily placed on his face. He had more limp to his walk but he looked devilishly good. Even hot some would say. 

To be fair.

Alexander would say...

His mind would go foggy when he thought and or saw Thomas. He would notice and simply turned his head away. Pushing his thoughts towards work. His light brown skin would flush pink and his long hair would cover his eyes. Today at work was a slow day so no one really cared that Thomas was drunk. Alexander walked to the printing room, down in the basement. He has a Pinter in his office but the color Cartridge ran out of ink. When he reached the small room he saw the one and only Thomas.

"Thomas, drunk in the office? Never thought you'd stoop to so low, mhm down in middle class it seems." Alexander chucked and Thomas turned around. Thomas tie was pulled down a little and his belt lose around his pants. Alexander looked up at the man. Thomas walked towards him, leading Alexander into a corner of the small room.   
"Darling, it's not nice to talk to you're authorities like that." He whispered as he ran his finger over Alexander cheek. "Piss off. Your drunk." He spat to the drunken man. "Awe but you know it's fun. Mhm what a beautiful creature you are." He mumbled to himself. Alexander heard and flushed pink. "You're breath smells like alcohol." He scrunched his nose and Thomas smirked at the smaller man. "That's the point sweetie." He whispers in Alexander's' hear. Making the younger shiver. Thomas looked into Alexander's eyes. He moved in and kissed Alexander. Alexander froze. He suddenly felt so bad enough to realize what he had just done. He stepped back, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what came Over me... i should head home." Thomas mumbled and ran out of the room. He quickly got his keys and drove home. Not wanting to be embarrassed. Everyone would know by now. Why did he kiss Alexander. Why didn't he provoke his feelings. Like the other times. 

He sat in his study thinking about Alexander, Martha, and everything else wrong. 

—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this. I was getting lazy while writing my other few chapters, so I tried to make this good like my first chapter. Okay bye please vote and comment.

**Author's Note:**

> yeh


End file.
